The prior art shows in FIG. 1 an upper roll 4 having an upper film 5 bonded to a lower film 6 on lower roll 7 to create a film curtain. The upper film is usually a short piece of film. A portion of the bonded film rests on a bucket 2 attached to conveyor 3. A product 1 is placed on the film resting on the bucket 2. The bucket 3 is pushed into a curtain of film. The upper film does not move. The lower film is pulled over product to wrap the product with the movement of the bucket conveyor.
After the film covers the product a seal bar seals the film at the back of the article. The seal bar simultaneously cuts the film and seals the film together on both sides of the cut. This creates a new curtain and seals the film wrap around the article. After sealing, the upper roll is pulled a few millimeters to allow an unsealed sealed surface for cutting and sealing the next product on the bucket conveyor. The films used in the prior art did not require print registration.